


Drabble Collection for "The 100"

by The_Readers_Muse



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Chains, F/F, F/M, Filled tumblr prompts, First Time, Gags, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Marcus needs a hug, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Muse/pseuds/The_Readers_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what it says on the can, a place for my tumblr drabbles for the 100 to live.</p><p>- Each chapter will be different according to the subject matter of the drabble so keep that in mind while reading.</p><p>My askbox is always open to prompts on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “Please stop petting the test subjects. For Kabby” - for Akachankami on tumblr.

“Is that a dog?” Abby asked suddenly, interrupting the sale pitch of one of the Polis-repatriated survivors from Mount Weather in mid-whinge as the man went on about what he expected in trade for the medical supplies they’d come to barter for.

He followed her eyes down at a dirty looking cage shoved underneath the table they were standing behind. Feeling a sigh start building as she sank down on her haunches the exact same moment a pathetic little whimper issued up from behind the crude iron bars.

She already had it free of the cage and more or less airborne before he recognized the breed. Eying the start of big paws and a strong chest as the scrappy little thing blinked up at her with startlingly blue eyes. It’s patchy brown and white coat sinfully soft to the touch as he knuckled one of it’s paws with the crook of his finger.

_Pit-bull._

“Please stop petting the test subjects," the man’s assistant insisted, pointing at them from across the room with broken off broom handle. The action lazily menacing but mostly just bored as he rolled his eyes up at the ceiling as his boss stuttered. Trying to get the negotiations back on track. 

“Test subjects?” he repeated, eyes narrowing now.

“Yep,” the assistant replied, popping the ‘p’ obnoxiously. “That mutt is the last of it’s litter, scheduled to test some new drug for the Commander tomorrow evening. And before you ask, he a’int for sale.”

Abby just looked up at him, head cocked. Mischief alive on her face as the pup whimpered again and snuggled closer into the crux of her neck - snuffling excitedly. 

He shook his head, running his hand through his hair as Indra let go of a suspicious sounding snort from where she was leaning up against the door-jam at the front of the store.

“Abby, _no_.”

_________  
  
And that, give or take a couple of well-earned embellishments, was the story of how Marcus Kane of the Sky People almost started a war by smuggling a puppy out of Polis in his coat.

And, coincidentally, how Arkadia got it's first dog.

 


	2. Abby/Kane: Anon asked for "a little sexy Kabby."

The blindfold was thick around his eyes, blocking out all the light as he turned his head blindly. Trying to get a sense of the room as the dry heat of the camp air recycled thickly through the fall chill.  
  
He'd woken up like this - blindfolded, gagged and bound tight across the mattress.  
  
The shackles around his wrists were familiar, however.  
  
Metal.  
  
Smooth.  
  
 _Mount Weather._  
  
He raised his head reflexively when the sound of bare feet _thock-thocked_ from the other room. Feeling the muscles in his stomach quiver reflectively as the air currents warped and shifted. Forcing himself to bite down on the damp cotton as the bed dipped and a long, smooth leg was slung over his as she straddled him.   
  
"Well, Councillor," she purred, low and throaty as his cock twitched thick and drooling against his thigh. "I suppose we can't claim we both didn't see this coming, hmm?"  
  
He smiled into the gag.  
  
 _Abby._   
  
He would recognize her voice anywhere.   
  
_Let the games begin._

_ _


	3. Clarke/Lexa - for tumblr anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Lexa trying to keep together and last longer in her first time with Clarke."

She had no sense of endurance when it came to Clarke.  
  
_No boundaries._  
  
_No filters._  
  
They existed together - just as they did outside her chambers - present and unashamedly bare to each other in almost every sense.  
  
She wished to prolong the moment. To keep them poised here. _Safe._

But already she could feel her control slipping -  the desire to keep riding the edge of her pleasure growing thin and almost painfully strained as Clarke surged underneath her.

For as long as they were in this bed, that much at least she could guarantee.

The world had changed rapidly since Clarke's people had fallen from the sky.

Bringing the clans to the brink of war time and time again.

It had been suggested by her council that a lasting peace with such people would be impossible.

Believing that they'd changed little from the ancient ones who'd scorched the Earth and escaped to the blackness above - leaving the rest to rot and wither.  
  
But Clarke had ensnared her.

_Completely._

_Utterly._

There was no other path for her now.

For better or worse, she'd made her decision.

* * *

 

She dragged her teeth down the small of her lover's breast as the candles closest quivered and spat in the well of their own melt.

Delighting in the sounds the left red-bitten lips as she did it again.

Letting her feel her solid weight a top her before she slithered down, licking a bold stripe down the swollen-slick of her before-  
  
" _Heda...._ " Clarke whispered, breathless and perhaps even a bit awed underneath her as every muscle in her tightened with unexpected pleasure.  
  
Unsurprisingly that was all it took for her to follow.


	4. Kabby - Where it was Abby instead of Bellamy that Marcus was strangling in the season three finale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> abigailgriffn wrote a post on tumblr that inspired this ficlet:
> 
> "could you imagine during the moment ALIE was killed, if the person marcus was strangling was abby instead of bellamy :( his reaction realising that it was abby would b r e a k my heart oh no."

His fingers tightened another fraction around the delicate taper of her neck.

Surety and coded-calm indentured him to the moment as the fight carried on around them.

It kept him still.

_Righteous._

She pulled at him weakly - _desperately_ \- as the humming chatter of a hundred different minds reaffirmed what he already knew.

That this was right.

Necessary.

 _Just_.

That it was all part of a greater purpose.

A greater plan that would save them all.

It was the only way of thinking that made sense now.

It had _opened_ him.

It had cracked him raw and soothed him with a rising chorus of being - _of connection_ \- as everything that had ever stung him or done him wrong dissipated like mist in the morning.

It had opened his mind.

His heart.

His-

* * *

 

But in the back of his mind something broken howled.

Something that made him angry - _uncertain_ \- something that made his fingers tighten again as a rasping creak of a sound - _maybe his name_ \- left her lips.

This was the woman he loved.

Someone that was just like him.

A little bit messed up.

A little bit ruined.

_His very own beautiful natural disaster._

* * *

  
Her gun was splayed across the floor, pressing into the vulnerable under of his right knee.

Abandoned when she couldn't pull the trigger.

The hallmark weakness of a singular mind.

He was better than that now.

He was connected.

_Strong._

There was consensus now.

Not-

* * *

Her nails bit into his skin as his fingers spread throbbing red across her throat.

Giving her his mark as the howling little voice inside his head fractured into the chemical-bitter of salt and iron.

He found his reflection in the expanded dark of her eyes a split second before the chip failed.

Able to watch the afterimage of distant eyes and the unaffected line of his mouth before horror stopped him cold.

Spreading across his face like white heat as he recoiled and Abby wheezed in a painful wrench of air.

Chest heaving and weak even as her hands reached for him.

Trying to pull him back as he fell backwards.

Staring from her to his hands as the whine of dying frequencies pinged like a swan song in his ears, deafening him to everything else but the reality of what he'd done.

 _What they'd all done._  


* * *

His reflection was a monster he didn't recognize.


End file.
